1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a stroller having the ruggedness, features and safety of a full-sized stroller but light-weighted, whereas meeting the size requirements of a compact stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parents use strollers to transport babies and small children while shopping and walking. They are typically constructed of a metal frame, which consists of a combination of assembled metal and plastic components, and a fabric body which connects or wraps around the frame. When not in use, most strollers can be folded for storage or transport. They offer a great convenience with many features such as a comfortable reclining seat for the child, storage and cup holders for both parents and child and storage basket for diaper bags and other necessities.
There are a variety of folding strollers available in the market today in many different categories, including compact and lightweight, or full-sized. Full size strollers typically are more appealing because they offer more room for the child, better ergonomics for parents, more functional features, and a more robust frame. The problem with full size strollers is that when folded, they occupied more space. This makes it difficult to accommodate the myriad items parents wish to take with them while traveling in a vehicle. Besides, full size strollers can also be very heavy. Taking a heavy stroller in and out of a trunk is not only cumbersome, but can risk of back injury, especially because new moms may already have a weak back from child bearing.
Lightweight strollers are mainly used as a child transportation device for a parent who is on the go. Many of these on-the-go parents have a lightweight stroller as their second stroller, which is left in the trunk of their vehicle for the majority of the time. The fabric offers support for the seating area. The category is appealing for lightweight, compact folding and fashion though storage, tray and cover are removed.
Therefore, both of the aforementioned categories (lightweight and full size) end up need to sacrifice some features rather than multifunctional. Two types of strollers are often prepared for different use such that additional expense is created.